Snow?
by StolenValentine
Summary: He chuckled as he bent down to whisper in my ear. "I love the snow Haruhi". Why does Kyoya love the snow? What does hot chocolate, snow angles and cold fingers have to do with it all? Read to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So I'm bored and it's late but I can't sleep. So I'm going to do a quick little one shot about one of my favorite pairings in Ouran High School Host Club. I despise Tamaki just so you all know, there may be a little bashing but probably not. Without further rambling!**

**Edit (21/06/2013): I just realized how many spelling and grammar mistakes are in here. So I went back and fixed it. I'm sorry to those who want me to continue something with this, I don't think I will. By the way for those of you who asked this story not including authors note and edit is 773 words. I'm sorry I'm not writing 1000+ words but I'm just not in the mood.**

* * *

You would think he had been abducted by aliens or something. Why else would Kyoya Ootori be sitting in a 'commoners' cafe with me in the middle of winter? His glasses flashed when light hit them at the right angle yet he was still dressed in his designer winter wear. Thin looking yet warm jacket, a white dress shirt underneath, black slacks, black boots and gloves which he had taken off upon entering. I felt so out of place in my slightly worn jacket, old t-shirt, jeans and boots.

"Haruhi, would you like to order or are you going to daydream all day?" A cool voice interrupted my observants. It was then that I noticed the pretty waitress with a nice smile standing looking at my along with the grey eyes of my sempia. "Ano a hot chocolate please, with whip cream as the description offers" I answered with a smile. Hot chocolate was my favorite winter drink, my mother used to make it for me and melt candy canes in it to make it taste like peppermint. "I'll take one as well" Kyoya answered the waitress before she walked away.

"Kyoya-sempia, why am I here?" I asked looking over at him. He looked tired, you could tell from the slight slowness as he looked around. "Well Tamaki insisted I learn more about how commoner aka you spent their winters compared to the rich aka me" he answered in a tone that implied that was his final answer. That seemed reasonable enough except it was that idiot Tamaki's idea and nothing was ever simple about those.

I sighed and turned to gaze out the window at the snow covered ground. "Do you like the snow?" I asked glancing at the man across from me. His cool gaze shifted up to me. "Snow makes for people getting sick and getting sick is decent for the hospitals profits so yes the snow is fine" came his reply. I frowned. He always managed to relate it back to money, damn rich bastard. "That wasn't what I asked. I asked if you liked the snow. If it brought no merit would you like it?" I asked honestly wanting to know now.

"Nobody has ever asked me besides Tamaki who sort of ignores the answer anyway what I wanted or thought of something" he said looking at me calculating. "For Christ sakes Kyoya. I'm not going to blackmail you with whether you like snow" I snapped at him. Everything just had to be a scheme with him. It was silent for a moment as our hot chocolates arrived. Without looking at him I played the waitress and stood up.

"Let's go" was all I said as I grabbed his sleeve and hauled him out into the snow. I didn't stop until we reached the park not far away. By now though we were both covered in snow and he didn't look happy about it. I dropped his arm and fell back into the snow. "Make a snow angel with me kyoya" I said with a smile.

An annoyed sempia grudgingly lay down beside me in the snow and copied my movements as I made a snow angel. "See it's not that bad" I commented as we stood up. "My hands are cold. You left my gloves in the cafe" he stated. A frown crossed my face, damn I had too. Now I either but him new ones or get it added to my debt.

An idea crossed my mind and before I could really think about it I was doing it. I grabbed his hands in mine and brought them to just in front of my mouth. Gently I blew warm air on them and realized how much bigger his hands were than my own. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he smiled, just barely.

Wrapping his fingers around my wrists he yanked me forward so I was nearly pressed against his chest. "Haruhi, my lips are cold" he whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling it. Before I could even gasp he was kissing me. His lips gentle yet demanding as his arms wrapped around my waist tugging me closer. I could hear him sigh as I parted my lips and kissed him back, my arms looping around his neck.

He pulled away probably moments later but it felt like an eternity. We were both out of breath and had cheeks the colour of tomatoes, mine more so than his but it was not from the cold. He chuckled before bending down to whisper in my ear. "I love the snow Haruhi"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: The awaited second chapter is here! I'm leaving on Thursday so don't expect any chapters for anything until after the 28****th****. I don't know if I'll have wifi, but it I do I'll be viewing reviews and such plus reading whatever new chapters come up with the stories I follow. This story may have a bit of Tamaki and possibly Hikaru bashing. I don't like them, if you do I'm sorry but this is a kyoyaxharuhi story. Here we go**

* * *

_*Tamaki PV*_

Ah yes, Kyoya should call by the end of the day and inform me of his commoner discoveries. Plus he and Haruhi are together, if it were those devils twins I'd be worried, but Haruhi doesn't have any merit to kyoya so I'm good. I'm so glad I sent mother and daughter to have some bonding time! This way mother will stop feeling so neglected and I will get my father daughter time sooner!

_*Inner mind theatre of Tamaki*_

Haruhi is dressed in frilly pink dress in a random ballroom. A light blush spreads across her face as I ask her to dance but she nods. As we waltz through the room she sighs and shyly smiles at me. When she does I pull her close and she blushes. "Don't worry my princess, I've got you" I whisper as our lips near.

_*End mind theatre*_

I'm basically squealing. I'm sure mother and daughter wouldn't mind if I joined them. We can make it a family day. With that thought I dressed and sprinted towards my limo. "To the cafe" I announced to the driver and we sped towards it. Much to my surprise they weren't there, but where could they have gone, maybe to another commoner destination. "My dear lady, a black haired male with glasses and a tomboyish looking female companion were in here a while ago. May you tell me where they went princess?" I asked wrapping an arm around the waitress who passed me by. After a blush and some stammering she managed to inform me they headed towards the park.

Why of course! Kyoya did say he would look into various activities if it would get me to shut up. He loves me in his own little way! So with that let's go to the park I announce in my head and began my journey to the park. It had its perils, like dealing with a treacherous dog that tried to take my head off and almost getting hit by a car. How was I supposed to know to use the crosswalk?! Either way I would take all of that over what I see when I finally find mommy and daughter.

Kyoya was pulling her close and whispered something in her ear. Then they KISSED! It's incest, but what's worse? Haruhi kissed him back, it only lasted a few moments but it was still there! A rage boiled up in me as Kyoya said something to make her smile. How come he was kissing her? Why was she accepting it? What happened when I left them alone?

**"MOTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TAINTING OUR DAUGHTERS VIRIGIN LIPS?!" **I screamed as I rushed forward. After their surprise at seeing me wore off Kyoya sighed. "Tamaki, I'm going to tell you this for the last time. I am a male therefore not able to" Kyoya began but was cut off by another scream from me. "**HARUHI WAS SUPPOSED TO FALL FOR ME! I'M THE PRINCE YOU'RE THE HOMOSEXUAL SUPPORITNG CAST! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO FALL MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME AND WE WOULD RIDE OFF INTO THE SUNSET! NOT KISS MOTHER! IT'S INCEST, I FOBID YOU TO DATE" **I screamed getting angry. (**A/N: I hate typing in capitals but Tamaki needs them -.-) **Haruhis opened her mouth with a glare as if to tell me something but Kyoya beat her to it. "Fathers don't date their daughters either you idiot" he snapped. All I heard was the word date, were Kyoya and Haruhi dating?

That was so not happening! I lunged forward and grabbed Haruhis' arm rather roughly but I didn't care. She winced as I pulled her towards me possessively. Suddenly she was gone from my grip. I looked around, up, down, side to side before noticing her in Kyoyas arms. His arms were wrapped around her slender waist almost protectively while his head rested on her shoulder. If I was listening I would have heard him whisper in her ear but all I could see his lips close to her again. Her smile blinded me for a moment and I heard words I dreaded, "Yes Tamaki we are dating".

*Inner mind theatre*

Haruhi was chained against the wall in clothes that barely covered her. Her stomach and legs were bare except for the marks of a whip on them. Smirking evilly Kyoya drew nearer and Haruhi screamed "Daddy come save me. Tamaki!"

*End theatre*

That's it! He was forcing her, probably saying he would decrease her debt if he became his slave. Haruhi being the commoner had to do it; her father's debt must have piled up. Maybe the lone sharks were after them again. My rage boiled over and I turned to them in a sharp turn. My blond hair whipping around my violet eyes, I pointed a finger at my best friend and began to speak. "I will not give up! I will win the heart of our secret princess. It's me against you Ootori for the heart of the fair maiden Fujioka. May the best man win" I proclaimed in my princely manner. With that I turned and strode from the park to plan my wooing of Haruhi. Although it was hard not to hear Kyoya tell Haruhi "I've already won since he is a child therefore I'm the only man".


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I'm back! I wrote this on vacation so be thankful. It's probably one of the longer ones so far. I feel soo bad about my lack of words.**

_*Kyoya PV*_

Well that could have gone better. Haruhi and I hadn't talked about if we were going to keep us a secret or not. Although we didn't really have time and after that outburst from our resident king I doubt we will. A competition? I mean Haruhi is a prize in her own way but even I know she doesn't like being viewed as an object.

"Kyoya?" a soft voice sounded pulling me away from glaring at a retreating blonde figure. My grey eyes flickered to Haruhis face that was watching me. Sighing I slipped my glasses off to rub the bridge of my nose. A nasty habit yet I did it all the time. That idiot had the nerve to call it my signature thing, that and the shadow king grin.

"Thank you for pulling me away from Tamaki-senpia" she said with a warm smile. Was there anything unattractive about this girl? "It was no problem however back to the matter at hand if you please. Tamaki plans to fight me for your heart" I stated. As I was running through various plans in my head to stop him from possibly tearing apart the club I almost missed her response. "It's not a fight, you already have it"

Her words froze any thought or plan I had. Did she really just say that? Is it possible that she cares for me? The possibility had been planted in my head when she kissed me back but I wasn't sure. Isn't that rare? An Ootori not knowing something? I almost laughed but refrained.

"Haruhi" I said softly. When she turned her petite body to face me I wrapped a long arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "You've always had a piece of my heart" I murmured with a smile. She felt like the missing piece in my life. I mean we are similar yet different at the same time. She can match my intelligence and wit. We both have as Tamaki calls them demon sides in us. Despite looking boyish she really is pretty and there's no doubt about my looks.

Our differences almost outshine the similarities, almost. She's poor, a commoner even. The same people I have been told are worthless. I'm rich with lots of money and luxuries that she doesn't care about. She's our secret princess and I'm the shadow king. She thinks I'm secretly a good guy whom I like, however isn't true. Like Romeo and Juliet we come from two different worlds. Will they be the death of us?

"Tamaki won't win, I won't let that idiot" I told her after a long period of pause. Eyes widening to the point of looking like a deer in the headlights she tilted her head to look me in the eyes. My next words may have seemed selfish or conceded but I meant every emotion behind them. "Your mine and I don't share."

An almost sly smile slipped across her face as she moved onto her tip toes. Grabbing the collar of my shirt she tugged me level with her. Sparkly brown eyes stared into my own steel resembling eyes as she spoke. We were so close I could feel her hot breath pricking my cold skin and I'm sure she felt mine. 'Good because I don't plan on letting you go that easy Ootori" she whispered against my lips before pressing hers to mine.

Unlike our last kiss that was full of hidden secrets and revelations this one was different. Her warm lips moved with mind were almost like a promise, sealing the deal that is if you want to word it my way. Sweet yet sloppy considering the fact that neither of us were very experienced in this art.

After a few moments we pulled away. The snow still fell around us and I could practically hear Tamaki screaming in the background about his hair. When winter stops coming, I'll stop loving you. One of Tamakis more popular lines floated into my head but it was fitting. Even if I didn't love her yet and would never be caught dead saying something like that I stored the thought away. Instead I pushed my glasses up and brushed hair from the teen in front of me eyes. "Since I never officially asked, will you go out with me Haruhi?"

Her delighted laugh and smile were all the answer I needed for now.

**Authors Note: I know it's sappy but I needed to get the beginnings of Kyoyas feelings out. See you all next time**

**Word Count: 740**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I know I'm horrible! I haven't updated in forever and they will just be having longer gaps between. This thing called school kidnapped me, that and my lacrosse team has a real chance of making provincials so I'm spending more time than usual doing that. I swear I haven't forgotten you guys. Here's a new one for you as an apology.**

* * *

_*Haruhis' PV*_

How in the world did that baka think I ever liked him?! I mean yes for a brief time he may have been of interest but that was before he opened up his mouth. Now he's just like the obnoxious brother I never wanted. NEVER! Besides I didn't think he had feelings for me besides his 'fatherly' ones, I guess this proves me wrong. Why couldn't he have told me before? Maybe then I could have turned him down gently and he could have accepted Kyoya and I.

This was what was on my mind as I got ready in the morning. Kyoya said he would try to handle this before the host club could hear about it but I had a feeling it may already be too late for that. However I can't predict their feelings toward our very sudden hook up. Could you call it a hook up? I mean we aren't those types of people, neither Kyoya nor I are. We are both able to stand on our own to feet and can handle ourselves, unlike some people I know. We could live apart but apparently have chosen not to.

Bundling up in my heavy yet worn sweater I reached for my bag. The train left in forty five minutes and it would take me most of that time just to get there. The snow fell heavily outside my window and blew in heavy gusts as I opened the door. Spitting my hair out of my mouth unhappily I locked it and turned to the outside world.

People like me grumbled as they flooded into the station. Being bumped and almost knocked over was not an unusual occurrence. Today people seemed to be in even more of a hurry and I was almost side swept a few times. Why couldn't people just be more considerate? So lost in my thoughts I didn't see the man on his phone run into me. With a gasp I fell backwards, bracing for the impact of the floor.

A hand caught my arm pulling me back up and out of the way of traffic. I turned around in an embarrassed haste about to apologize for the trouble when I was met with a pair of grey eyes. Grey eyes that I knew all too well. "Kyoya?" I asked unbelieving. Why in the world was an Ootori in a train station? "Can't stay out of trouble for a day can you Haruhi?" he asked with a hint of a smile playing around his lips.

"It's just so busy here. But why are you here anyways?" I asked as I straightened my jacket. "I thought I would see my lovely girlfriend to school but I know you wouldn't like an extravagant limo" he answered as he gently pushed me toward the train I needed. See! That right there was something none of the others would do, well maybe Mori. The three idiots would have forced me into their limos while yelling about their toy or daughter. Kyoya considered how I felt and opted to take the train with me apparently.

As we found our places in the crowded space I glanced at his bag which obviously held his laptop and black book. He followed my eyes and chuckled. The train began its journey with a quick jolt that sent many people stumbling. I was used to it but apparently Kyoya was not. He stumbled forward with surprise obvious in his eyes. However he had been standing in front of me when this happened. It caused him to fall forwards, his body incredibly close to mine as he braced himself against the wall.

Our eyes met with two very similar emotions in them. His was of surprise and mine of shock. Even though we had kissed neither of us were physically close people so this was a little different. After a moment I gave him a small smile and he pushed himself back upright. An elderly couple nearby gave us a knowing look. The women smiled at me tenderly which I returned embarrassed while the man winked at Kyoya. Laughing Kyoya took my hand and intertwined it with his. Giving him a broad smile I watched the train stop and let passengers off.

One thing I knew was even if we didn't work we needed to try. This feeling I had for Kyoya wasn't love but it couldn't be ignored anymore. Whatever happened today with the hosts didn't matter. As long as he was beside me for it I could handle it. Maybe Tamaki showed his emotions more and the twins were more possessive. Mori and Huni could kill whoever hurt me but that wasn't what I needed. I needed someone who would protect me but let me make the mistakes I had to make if I wanted to grow. Kyoya was the one who fit that position it seemed.

"Haruhi" a voice called me out of my thoughts again. Kyoya was looking at me expectantly, "Is this not our stop?" Blushing I nodded and moved towards the door with him behind me. As we exited he dropped my hand and I knew why. Even if the club found out we couldn't risk the rest of the school knowing. Many of those rich kids drove by the station on their way to school, so we couldn't hold hands here. Any other day I might have looked forward to school but a feeling of dread was settling in my stomach. Kyoya glanced at me and sighed. Looking around he seemed to deem the area acceptable before he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "We'll be fine" he reassured me.

I hope he's right.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thought I'd throw in some fluff for all of you. I'm sorry if took so long but I will try to make my updates more frequent. I love all the reviews and follows I get. They make my day so thank you to all those people who read my writing.**

**~Stolen**


End file.
